Mick O'Brien
Mick O'Brien is the lead character in the 1983 drama film Bad Boys. He is played by Sean Penn, who also played Meyer Harris "Mickey" Cohenis a gangster based in Los Angeles, California, and the main antagonist of the 2013 film Gangster Squad. Michael "Mick" O'Brien is a teen who lives in the south side of Chicago. He has been in and out of trouble for some years. Mick robs a lady is her car and takes her purse and a man sees Mick and tries to catch Mick. Mick hits the guy in his head and takes his wallet, he would purchase a gun that night with the money. Mick goes to high school and is dating a girl named J. C. Walenski, who is concerned with Mick. Mick hangs around with his friend, Carl Brennan. A rival of Mick named Paco Moreno will try to hit on J. C. and J. C. tells him off. Carl Brennan one night follows Paco to a meeting with a gang member who he will be dealing drugs with. Carl tells Mick about it. Mick plans to rip off Paco and his friends. Mick steals a car and he and Carl wait for Paco to come out. They see Paco's brother leaving the place, walking down the street. Paco and two of his friends leave the building and a gang arrives and sees Mick with a gun and try to shoot him, but Paco's friend, Felix, gets shot and a big shootout happens and Carl is shot and killed. The cops are coming down the street and Mick gets into the car and drives away fast and when one of the cop cars head towards him, Mick swerves and ends up hitting Paco's brother and killing him. Mick is arrested. In court he is sentenced by the judge to Rainford Juvenile Correctional Facility. Mick and another teen named Terrell arrive at Rainford Juvenile Correctional Facility and meet Gene Daniels, one of the supervisor and tells them the rules and they are assigned to Dorm C, where the critical offenders are at. Gene Daniels takes them to Dorm C where they meet Wagner, one of the other supervisors and he tells them the point system and assigns them to their room. They are greeted by the inmates not too good. Mick goes to his room and he meets his roommate Barry Horowitz. Barry tells him why he is there and what crime he committed. Later on the inmates who be lined up an counted for, there Mick would meet Viking Lofgren and Tweety, who are the "barn boss" and give out the work assignments. They put Mick on what they call "Shithouse Patrol" where he cleans the bathroom. Viking and Tweety being the barn boss are in the 60/40 spit with Perretti and Ricky Lee on the cigarette action. At dinner, Viking would give Mick a hard time and tells Mick that he will be on "Shithouse Patrol" until he and Tweety say different. Viking and Tweety would also give Terrell a hard time some. Mick would meet Ramon Herrera, one of the other supervisors at Rainford and he would talk to Mick about his past crimes and current one. Ramon Herrera is displeased with Mick, but he does hold out some hope for some of the inmates, including Mick. Ramon tells Mick that if he wants to talk about anything, including the accident, he is here for Mick. Later on, Mick sees Viking and Tweety heading up to Terrell's room and Tweety rapes Terrell. Terrell comes at him with a knife and Tweety overpowers Terrell and picks him up and throws him off the balcony, killing him. Later on, Thomas Bendix, the warden at Rainford would head up an investigation of Terrell's death. He would interview Mick and Mick tells him nothing. Later on at dinner, Tweety asks Mick what he told them and is about to get physical with O'Brien. In the evening, Mick sees Viking and Tweety looking at him and heading in his direction. Mick would go to the pop machine and buy some cans of pop and put them in a pillow case, knowing Viking and Tweety are comng for him. Mick swings the pillow case at Viking and hits him and Tweety a couple of times and Mick is taken to solitary confinement to calm him down. Mick would later on become the new barn boss, earning the respect of the other inmates. Mick later tells Perretti and Ricky Lee the new conditions and still the 60/40 split and is will be Mick with the 60 and Perretti and Ricky Lee 40. Later on, J. C. got raped by Paco Moreno and would call Mick and Ramon tells Mick it is alright to cry. Mick while working in the shop room gets a threat from Tweety who is going to be released soon, Mick tells off Tweety and the argument is about to be broken up by Ramon Herrera. Mick has plans to get out of Rainford to see J. C., with the help of Horowitz, who uses some corrosive stuff he puts on the fence. Mick and Barry break out and while on the run, Daniels and Wagner would go after them. Mick and Barry are running, Barry gets caught on some barbed wire and tells Mick to go. Mick gets away and goes to J. C.'s house and Ramon Herrera is waitng there for Mick. Ramon takes Mick to a prison and shows him this is where he might end up. Mick is back at Rainford. Thomas Bendix tells Mick that he would add another 6 months to his time but gives him another chance. Ramon has O'Brien come to his office and tells him that Paco Moreno is arriving at Rainford and tells O'Brien that he needs to keep cool and stay out of trouble. Paco arrives and is assigned to Dorm C, where O'Brien is and is roommates with Viking. Both he and Paco plan to take out O'Brien and Paco wants O'Brien. Viking is taken out after getting a radio exploding in his face and Barry Horowitz behind it is sent to solitary confinement for the remainder of his sentence by Thomas Bendix. There is a betting pool going on who will win the fight between O'Brien and Moreno handled by Perretti. Paco learns his transfer is going to be the next day and Ricky Lee tells O'Brien about it. Paco manages to knock out Herrera and lock him in the cage. Paco goes to Mick's room to kill him with a knife he made and Mick is prepared for Paco and the fight goes down. Paco does stab Mick a few times and in the leg but Mick gets the upper hand by hitting Paco in the face with his knee. Mick picks of the weapon and is about to stab Paco, but does not. he puts down the weapon and Herrera is pleased with O'Brien. Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Inmates Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Fighters Category:Juvenile Delinquents